Such a connection is described in French Pat. No. 11 88672 (corresponding British Pat. No. 877 257). However, these connections are relatively fragile in that the tubular separator components are only supported by weld lines between the components themselves and with the said disc. Further, the flow of fluid to be separated can cause tubes which are suspended in this manner to vibrate.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a connection which ensures a regular flow of the fluid to be separated at the inlets to the tubular separator components while remaining nearly as strong as the discs.